


The Fight

by tennant_in_a_sauce_suit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, PTSD, Self-Harm, Yelling, i write too many self harm fics don't i, mentions of abuse, mentions of previous abusive relationship, they are both kind of really OOC im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennant_in_a_sauce_suit/pseuds/tennant_in_a_sauce_suit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have an argument involving Cas having a PTSD attack and cuddles from Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> They are both really OOC sorry in advance. Cas has PTSD

“Dean I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to break it, it was an accident!”

“I don’t care, Cas! You know that my mom gave that to me!”

“I know she did Dean and I’m sorry you know my wing was hurt when they’re hurt I can’t fold them in I didn’t mean for it to spasm!” Cas said back, thinking to himself. ‘He’s not going to hurt you, he’s not going to hurt you.’

Dean growled in anger and punched the wall next to him, which happened to be close to Cas’s head. He also said something, but Cas was unable to hear it as he had started to hyperventilate from the anxiety attack quickly forming. He looked at Dean with only fear in his eyes and ran to the bathroom, ignoring Dean calling after him.

“CAS! Cas wait!” Dean yelled

Cas ignored Dean’s calls and locks the bathroom door behind him, sobbing and hyperventilating while memories flooded through his head. “’m sorry I won’t do it again ‘m sorry I know it’s my fault.”

Dean sat in front of the bathroom door. “Cas, baby, please come out I didn’t mean to set you off I was just angry it’s not your fault.”

Cas jumped at Dean’s words and scooted quickly away from the door, afraid Dean would come in and yell at him again or hurt him. “Please don’t hurt me i’m sorry please.” He mumbled.

“Cas baby I’m not going to hurt you I’d never hurt you sweetheart please come out.” Dean’s voice cracked as he fought back tears. “I’ll wait for you.”

Cas didn’t speak again or leave the bathroom until about an hour later, carefully opening the door and standing behind it.

Dean looked up at him. “Hey, love.” He stood up carefully. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” He held out his hand for Cas to take it. “How about we go lay down, yeah?”

Cas carefully took Dean’s hand and walked to their bedroom with him, still slightly shaking. He laid down on the bed and let Dean spoon him. Although he was normally the big spoon, he knew Dean wouldn’t let him be the big spoon for the time being. He cuddled into Dean and burst out crying again, the old memories still fresh in his mind.

Dean shushed Cas and ran his hand through his hair, giving his head multiple kisses every time he runs his hand over it. “I love you so much, and would never hurt you baby. You remember that.” Dean flipped Cas so he could look into his blue eyes. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too.” Cas nuzzled his head into Dean’s chest. “Please don’t leave me.” He mumbled quietly.

“I’d never leave you.” Dean whispered back. They laid there for a few minutes until Dean felt something wet on his skin, coming from Cas’s arm. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and moved Cas’s arm so he could see it, and there was a dark red spot coming through his trench coat. “Cas? What’s this?” Dean asked as he pulled up the sleeve.

Cas’s eyes went wide and he tried to pull his arm away, but Dean’s grip was too tight. “I-it’s nothing.”

“Cas, you’re bleeding, why didn’t you tell me you got hurt?” Dean asked worriedly.

“I didn’t want you to know.” Cas tried again to pull away his arm, but Dean refused to let go.

Dean continued rolling up the coat sleeve, and then rolled up Cas’s dress shirt sleeve, revealing multiple cuts.

“Cas, why did you do this?” Dean asked, getting up to grab the first aid kit.

“I don’t know.” He replied, sitting up with Dean. “You aren’t angry?”

“Of course I’m not angry, Cas. Why would you think that?”

“People normally are.”

Dean grabbed the first aid kit and sat down next to Cas, carefully cleaning the cuts and bandaging them. “Well I’m not. I am going to watch you for the next couple of days, though, to make sure you don’t do it again.”

“Alright.” Cas leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder, sighing softly.

“What did you use for it?” Dean asked him

Cas hesitated before answering. “My angel blade.”

Dean got up abruptly. “Your angel blade?! Cas, you could have killed yourself using that!”

Cas flinched. “I-I’m sorry Dean I won’t do it again I promise I’m sorry.” He mumbled quickly, backing up further on the bed.  
Dean’s expression softened. “Hey, Cas, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I was just worried.”

“I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Cas,”


End file.
